Dulce Venganza
by Olimpia Sherine
Summary: La Venganza, el más dulce de los placeres y también el más peligroso de todos ¿Qué consecuencias traerá para Draco y Hermione una simple vendetta? ¿Serán capaces de detener sus efectos a tiempo? o será demasiado tarde para arrepentirse...


**Hola a todos, éste es mi primer fic largo y a pesar de todos los problemas que tuve para empezarlo heme aquí subiendo el primer capítulo. Como siempre, esto está dedicado a todas aquellas personas que siguen fielmente la pareja D/H**

**Trataré de actualizarlo una vez a la semana y si algún día me atraso con las publicaciones agradecería enormemente su comprensión. Pretendo que no sea muy largo aunque eso dependerá de la aceptación que tenga.**

**Supongo que este es el inicio de una gran aventura, espero verlos los siguientes meses hasta que terminemos juntos lo que empezamos. No olviden dejar Reviews**

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes que verán a continuación me pertenece. Todos ellos son obra de J.K Rowling y le pertenecen a ella, a Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas. Las situaciones que se describen son obra de mi imaginación.**

**¡A leer se ha dicho!**

**»-(¯`v´¯)-»»-(¯`v´¯)-»»-(¯`v´¯)-»»-(¯`v´¯)-»»-(¯`v´¯)-»»-(¯`v´¯)-»»-(¯`v´¯)-»»-(¯`v´¯)-»**»-(¯`v´¯)-»****»-(¯`v´¯)-»****

**.**

**.**

**Dulce Venganza**

**.**

**Chapter I**

**El origen de los males**

**.**

**.**

El día era fresco y soleado. Las aves trinaba alegres y todo a su alrededor era una completa paz y armonía contagiables.

Se había despertado muy alegre esa mañana pues era el inicio de un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Nuevas clases, nuevos maestros, nuevos conocimientos y nuevas experiencias la aguardaban ese día por lo que decidió que nada era mejor para iniciar la mañana que practicar un poco de yoga. Eso siempre lograba animarla y relajarla, después de todo ser la perfecta Hermione Granger no era un trabajo fácil.

Bajó a desayunar temprano acompañada por su amiga Ginny, deseosa de empezar su día. Por ello, cuándo se topó en las puertas del comedor con su peor enemigo, la tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

-¡Oh No!- comentó cierto rubio con una mueca de asco y dramatismo en el rostro- acababa de ducharme. Ahora tendré que hacerlo de nuevo si o quiero oler a impureza.-y con una media sonrisa añadió-¿Oyes eso Granger? son los aurores de Askaban que vienen a llevarte por contaminar con tu inmundicia al mundo mágico.-las últimas palabras pareció escupirlas en el rostro de la castaña que lo miraba con una enorme furia contenida.

Una carcajada cruel fue emitida por el grupo de estudiantes que acompañaban a Draco mientras lo seguían al gran comedor. Luego, como si fuera un contrato acordado, medio Slytherin pasó a su lado empujándola y mirándola como si fuera la mayor peste del mundo.

-¡Apártate sangre sucia!-exclamó Pansy Parkinson cuándo pasaba a su lado-Los de tu calaña sólo sirven para estorbar en el camino de aquellos que sí valen la pena que existan.-y dejando a una Hermione furiosa se escabulló tras las puertas del gran comedor.

Ese comentario le botó a Hermione toda su alegría, de un momento a otro había pasado de una felicidad plena y total, a un humor de perros. ¡Ese maldito hurón y esa perrita faldera siempre lograban arruinarle el día!

-¡Piérdete Parkinson!- exclamó una Ginny molesta- ¡Y no te molestes en aparecer, a nadie le hará falta tu insignificante presencia!...

-¡Basta Ginny!-dijo Hermione conteniéndose lo mejor posible-¿No ves que no vale la pena?

-Es que no te entiendo Hermione-dijo la pelirroja aún molesta- No se por que rayos no te defiendes. Todo sería más fácil si usaras la cabeza para algo más que para estudiar.

-No es que no me defienda Ginny, -dijo la castaña aplacando su reciente ira y un poco dolida por el comentario de su amiga pelirroja- simplemente sé que no vale la pena molestarme por quienes nunca van a cambiar. Es mejor simplemente dejar que monologuen que darles el gusto de dirigirles la palabra.

-La verdad es que no logro comprenderte, pero si crees que es lo mejor, adelante. Pero después no digas que yo no te advertí.

Y diciendo esto entró en el gran comedor dejando a una Hermione muy confundida y perpleja. ¡Genial! Su día antes perfecto se había convertido en una completa mierda, y por si fuera poco ahora su mejor amiga estaba molesta con ella ¡Y todo es por culpa de ese maldito par unineuronal de Slytherin! ¡La tenían harta!

Y con una furia contenida del tamaño de Alaska entró en el gran comedor y se sentó junto a sus amigos. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo terminó la hora de comer, por lo que cuándo Harry le dijo que llegaría tarde a su primera clase, Hermione se sobresaltó de tal manera que casi le da vuelta a la mesa que tenía frente a ella, y en su huida hacia el aula de transformaciones casi arroya a Nevile.

-¡Lo siento Nevile!-gritó la castaña-¡Luego te recompenso!-y sin más preámbulos corrió por los pasillos de Hogwarts en un desesperado intento de llegar a tiempo a su clase. Y tan distraída estaba pensando en que escusa daría que no se dio cuenta de cierto rubio que venía doblando la esquina en sentido contrario al de ella.

¡Plaf! Ambos cayeron en el suelo con un sonoro golpe.

-¡Maldición Granger! ¿Qué no te fijas por donde vas?-dijo Malfoy mientras se incorporaba de su repentina caída.

-Lo lamento hurón pero voy tarde a mi clase-dijo la Gryffindor irónicamente mientras recogía sus cosas del suelo y se incorporaba al igual que el rubio que tenía en frente-¡Y no te quejes, porque es tu maldita culpa!

-¿Mi culpa?-el rubio la miró ceñudo- Eres tú la que me ha arrollado cuándo yo doblaba tranquilamente la esquina ¿O a caso tu cerebro es tan pequeño que no lo recuerda?

-¡Te equivocas Malfoy!-la Gryffindor se estaba exasperando en sobre manera- ¡Tú eres el que tiene el cerebro pequeño! ¡Ya que por si no lo recuerdas fuiste tú quien me agredió esta mañana y fue tu culpa también que estuviera tan molesta que no me percatara de la hora y se me hiciera tarde para ir a clases!-Hermione ya no podía contenerse más, tal vez fuera buena idea hacerle caso a Ginny. Malfoy frunció el ceño, sabía lo que venía y no le agradaba-¡Por lo tanto la culpa de que yo vaya retrasada, de que mi amiga se haya molestado con migo y de que tú hayas chocado con migo es solamente tuya maldito hurón!

-A mi no me culpes de tus desplantes Granger -dijo Malfoy con su habitual mueca de indiferencia- si a ti se te hace tarde por estar pensando en mi no es problema mío-y con una mueca burlona añadió-Y por cierto, deberías buscar mejores escusas para acercarte a mi. La verdad es que esta idea es muy poco original.

¿Qué? ¡Hoy si que la había enojado!-Mira Malfoy, ¡yo no soy de esas estúpidas que se fijan en patanes como tú ni mucho menos que andan de tras de imbéciles presumidos! A diferencia de ellas yo SI tengo cerebro. Así que deja de ilusionarte y déjame pasar.

-No hace falta que te niegues Granger, -Malfoy estaba molesto, lo había herido en su orgullo. Le demostraría a esa mojigata que se equivocaba, así que con parsimonia y malicia se acercó seductoramente a la castaña -Probablemente eso dices ahora, pero al final todas caen, ya lo verás- y mientras se le aproximaba peligrosamente una Hermione lo contemplaba perpleja. El rubio se acercó a tal punto de rozar sus pies con los dela chica.

Malfoy estaba tan cerca de ella que incluso podía olerla. Jazmín. De seguro ese era su perfume, muy sutil sin embargo penetrante, pero… ¿Qué diablos hacía oliéndola? Se supone que se estaba vengando. Así que habiendo recuperado su cordura acercó su rostro al de Hermione de manera de acortar todo tipo de distancia entre ellos, tanto que sus alientos se entremezclaban. El rubio pudo contemplar cómo la castaña se estremecía por la cercanía de su cuerpo.

-Así que… ¿Qué decías Granger?

Hermione estaba petrificada, no sabía que hacer ni mucho menos podía moverse. Había esperado que la insultara y que la humillara, ¡Pero nunca esto! De seguro quería vengarse por lo que le dijo, demostrarle que era irresistible, pero no lo lograría, ella había descubierto su plan y se defendería. Así que de un empujón se quitó al rubio de encima y se alejó rápidamente de él.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte Malfoy!- Hermione aún estaba confundida por lo que había pasado, así que habló a la defensiva- Si me vuelves a acosar no respondo de mí.

-¿Y desde cuándo estas en posición de amenazar sangre sucia? -al rubio le divertía el comportamiento de la Gryffindor y no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente- si no mas lo recuerdo hace unos momentos tu no tenías el menor interés de moverte ni de alejarte de mi.

-¡Eso lo dices por ser un idiota engreído!- estaba muy molesta, el chico no tenía remedio- Así que déjame en paz o te acusaré con la profesora Mcgónagal…

Ya estaba. Esa frase la devolvió de prisa a la realidad. ¡ERA TARDE PARA SU CLASE DE TRANSFORMACIONES! ¿Que hacía ella discutiendo con Malfoy? Debía irse lo más rápido posible, ¿Qué le diría a la profesora Mcgonagal?

El rubio observó divertido como la expresión de la castaña pasaba rápidamente de la furia a la comprensión, y luego al pánico. De seguro recordó que era tarde. Para él también lo era, sin embargo le daba igual que lo reprendieran. Después de todo era mucho más divertido molestar a Granger.

La castaña pareció despertar de sus reflexiones y rápidamente echó a correr por los pasillos del colegio en dirección a su clase.

-¡Ya verás Malfoy, esta me la pagas!- exclamó la castaña justo antes de doblar la esquina.

Mientras tanto un rubio contemplaba fijamente el lugar donde había desaparecido la Gryffindor y en ese momento tomó la decisión de hacer que Hermione Granger se tragara sus palabras. Esa impura se enteraría de quien era Draco Malfoy.

-Igualmente Granger -dijo con un aire cargado de malicia- igualmente.

…..

Mientras tanto una joven castaña llegaba muy sofocada al aula de transformaciones que en esos momentos ya se hallaba ocupada por la profesora Mcgonagal, la cual estaba, muy convenientemente, de espaldas a la clase.

Así que lo más sigilosamente que pudo, trató de escabullirse hacia su asiento en el fondo del aula sin llamar la atención, tal vez la maestra no se percatara de su ausencia si no hacía ruido alguno en toda la clase y al final, se dejaría ver a claras por esta para que no tuviera ninguna duda sobre su asistencia.

La mitad del aula la observaba con la boca desencajada, de seguro se preguntaban ¿Qué hacía Hermione Granger escabulléndose en el aula después de haber llegado tarde? Ella sólo tenía ganas de decirles ¡cállense ineptos y actúen normalmente antes de que me delaten!

Le faltaba poco para llegar a su asiento, sólo unos cuantos pasos más y… ¡Bingo! Lo había logrado. Ahora sólo debía actuar normalmente hasta que la clase finalizara y la maestra no se percataría de su ausencia…

-Señorita Granger

O tal vez no. ¡Maldición! Ese engreído de Malfoy se las pagaría.

-¿Si profesora Mcgonagal?

-¿Se puede saber a que debo el honor de su presencia?-La profesora estaba a claras muy enfadada. De seguro hace mucho se había percatado de que ella no estaba en su clase ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua? Y ahora pagaría las consecuencias de su descuido-porque si más no recuerdo cuándo empezó mi clase usted no estaba con nosotros o ¿Acaso creyó que no me daría cuenta? Espero que tenga una excusa razonable que explique su falta de juicio.

-Yo…-¡joder! No había tenido tiempo de idear una. Malfoy la había retrasado y para colmo por su culpa había olvidado inventar una buena excusa, estaba perdida. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle a la profesora Mcgónagal?

-Eso pensé. ¡Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor! Espero que con eso aprenda a llegar a tiempo a clases.

Y sin decir nada más, la profesora le dio la espalda, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada que a claras expresaba enfado y decepción absoluta, y para colmo sus compañeros de clase la miraban como si quisieran sacarle los ojos. Era obvio que esta vez si lo había echado todo a perder. ¡Y todo era culpa de Malfoy! Pero ese hurón se las pagaría, le costaría caro esa humillación.

Y fue entonces que Hermione Granger decidió que se vengaría de él costara lo que costara. Una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó sobre sus labios, se le había ocurrido una buena forma de hacerlo.

»-(¯`v´¯)-»»-(¯`v´¯)-»»-(¯`v´¯)-»»-(¯`v´¯)-»»-(¯`v´¯)-»»-(¯`v´¯)-»»-(¯`v´¯)-»»-(¯`v´¯)-»

.

.

Gracias por leer!

No lo olviden, la felicidad está al alcance de un Review

.

.


End file.
